


Feliz Cumpleaños

by CorazonDePiedraVerde



Category: Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul| 神撃のバハムート VIRGIN SOUL| Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bittersweet, ChariNina, Charioce/Nina, Chilly Pepper, Episodio 09, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Thank You Whoever You Are, Un Poco de Drama como me gusta, Who Invented Chilly Pepper For The Couple Is a Fricking Genius, Y porque son Charioce y Nina de quienes hablamos, episode 09, it is perfection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorazonDePiedraVerde/pseuds/CorazonDePiedraVerde
Summary: En la oscuridad de su celda y con diecisiete años, Nina cierra los ojos y recuerda. En el palacio, Charioce recibe un reporte de la prisión. • [Charioce/Nina] [Situado al inicio del EP 09]





	Feliz Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul / Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul no me pertenece, sino a MAPPA. Sólo la historia es mía.

Se lanzó de espaldas sobre el viejo colchón, después de haber marcado la décima marca en la pared.

− _Feliz cumpleaños a mi..._ –cantó alegremente para sí, llenando con el eco de su voz la celda.

Nina, edad diecisiete.

Lo estaba haciendo bien, a pesar de la situación.

No sabía cuando la dejarían salir de ahí, pero mientras el momento llegaba le agradaba ser de ayuda a las demás presas. Le parecía injusto que ella pudiera cargar muchísimo más peso que cualquiera de ellas y realmente no le molestaba hacer algo de trabajo extra: le ayudaba a que el tiempo pasara más rápido y las sonrisas de agradecimiento que a veces obtenía eran reconfortantes. Su madre siempre le decía que debían ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran y le avergonzaba un poco el pensar que opinaría al verla encerrada en ese lugar a pesar de sus nobles intenciones.

Tenía que ser paciente, se recordó con una sonrisa optimista. Si seguía demostrando un buen comportamiento como hasta ese momento, tal vez ese Rey desagradable la liberara y se convencería que no era ninguna amenaza como todos suponían. ¡Se había burlado de ella, como si nada de lo que le dijo importara en lo más mínimo! Le molestó un poco recordar su risa, aunque fuera una tan melodiosa…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe mientras suspiraba. Tal vez después de todo, si estaba cansada y estaba empezando a delirar.

Después de mirar por un rato el techo dejó a su mente divagar. Era el primer cumpleaños que no pasaba en casa y eso la había puesto melancólica de repente.

¡Pero no podía entristecerse! Se cumplían diecisiete años una vez en la vida. Para ella, representaba dejar de ser un poco una niña y ser vista como una adulta. Era algo importante y de lo cual se enorgullecía.

La poca luz de las antorchas que entraba a su celda capturó su atención, mientras observaba cómo formaba sombras desiguales en las paredes.

No le gustaba tanta oscuridad porque desconocía si era de día o de noche, pero no podía hacer nada. Cerró los ojos y salió de su celda, como cada vez que se sentía sola.

Hacia las calles de Anatae que recorría todos los días.

Los monólogos que sostenía con Mugaro.

Las cenas con Rita, Bacchus y Hamsa.

La noche del festival. El baile. _Chris..._ (y sus mejillas se calentaron mientras secretamente se preguntaba si él también habría pensado alguna vez en ella.)

Previendo los locos latidos de su corazón, sus pensamientos volaron mucho más lejos de la capital...

_El olor a tierra mojada, el sonido de las aves, las voces conocidas de su aldea._

_Se hallaba en el bosque, frente a la cascada. Ya no era la manta desgastada con la que jugaban sus dedos en la vieja cama, sino la hierba fresca que también hacía cosquillas a sus piernas desnudas. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol bañaba su cabello y piel._

_Podía escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos, mientras se levantaba y corría, el aire ondeando su vestido y cabello. Unos brazos que la sostenían fuertemente y el aroma familiar que más extrañaba: el calor del abrazo de su madre, ese que era mucho más cálido que el del sol que tanto amaba._

− _Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Todo estará bien..._

 

Aún sonriendo, cayó dormida.

* * *

_Se mantenía atento a su alrededor mientras caminaban, oyéndola acercarse a sus espaldas después de haberse quedado atrás por saludar a la dueña de uno de los tantos puestos de comida. En sus manos sostenía dos pequeñas manzanas caramelizadas._

− _Me las obsequió− su rostro estaba tan rojo como las frutas en su mano, aun así se esforzó en mirarlo mientras le tendía una_ −. _Me encantan las cosas dulces. Esta es para ti..._

 _Cuidando no rozar sus dedos para no avergonzarla más, la tomó delicadamente mientras le sonreía por el gesto_ −. _Gracias. Yo también disfruto enormemente las cosas dulces..._

Había decidido saltarse la cena esa noche y en su lugar ordenar que le llevaran alimento al estudio donde llevaba desde gran parte de la tarde enclaustrado. Sobre el gran escritorio de madera había libros, pergaminos y planos ocupando meticulosamente todo el espacio. Y en medio de todo, una manzana roja que había estado sosteniendo antes de que el golpe en la puerta lo trajera de nuevo al presente.

−Perdón Majestad, pero los enviados de la prisión han llegado− el soldado en la entrada exclamó mientras hacía una reverencia.

−Hazlos pasar.

Momentos después, las puertas se abrieron otra vez y por ellas entraron al recinto un hombre y una mujer vestidos con las ropas que los distinguían como vigilantes de la prisión. Ambos realizaron los respetos correspondientes.

−Majestad, buenas noches. Perdón por molestarlo a esta hora, pero mi compañera y yo traemos el reporte que solicitó de los dos prisioneros − el hombre se acercó para dejar dos pergaminos debidamente enrollados que el monarca no tardó en tomar. En ellos se reportaba cada actividad que habían realizado por los últimos diez días de una manera mucho más detallada que los escuetos mensajes que recibía del encargado de la prisión real desde que ingresaron al lugar.

−Deduzco que él no ha dado inconvenientes− comentó a nadie en particular mientras leía superficialmente el informe de Kaisar. Realmente no esperaba otra cosa del antiguo ex capitán.

−Ha decir verdad, no. Acata las órdenes que se le dan y las realiza en el acto. Ha resultado ser mucho menos problemático de lo que creímos que sería.

−Es una lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de la prisionera −exclamó sin pensar la enorme mujer.

Al escucharla, despegó la vista de la lectura para cuestionar seriamente −. Explícate.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Había olvidado lo intimidante que era la mirada del Rey. Tragándose el nerviosismo, continuó−. Mis compañeras me han informado que la chica tiende a ayudar a las otras mujeres en sus labores, por más que se le ha reprendido. Incluso una vez se atrevió a interponerse cuando se estaba castigando a otra prisionera, razón por la cual se le dejó sin comer todo un día.

Tomando el segundo pergamino, Charioce se sorprendió secretamente al darse cuenta que éste era considerablemente mucho más largo. Y mientras su mirada se deslizaba por el papel leyendo cada línea, ésta iba volviéndose menos y menos férrea.

‹‹ _..Ayudó a las demás mujeres en sus labores...››_

‹‹ _...Se interpuso en el castigo de una anciana...››_

‹‹ _...Evitó que unas rocas cayeran sobre un grupo de mujeres que por error excavaron mal una pared. Una vigilante de la prisión pudo haber resultado herida...››_

‹‹ _...Pidió segunda porción de comida cuando se le ha dicho_ _ **muchas veces**_ _que no está permitido...››_

‹‹ _...No se queja por las órdenes que se le dan e inclusive pide más trabajo...››_

Pero sin duda, la que más se repetía era:

‹‹ _La prisionera se muestra tranquila, contenta, mientras trabaja.››_

−… además, con esa actitud tan servicial y esa sonrisa que carga todo el tiempo, la verdad es que da escalofríos − continuaba, mientras su voz se escuchaba molesta−. Majestad, creo que esa niña no está muy bien de la cabeza ¡piensa que es un juego y no un castigo! Si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que deberíamos ser mucho más severos con ella. Inclusive hoy se puso a cantar una canción de cumpleaños dentro de su celda al terminar la jornada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

A eso último, Charioce dirigió la vista hasta el final del pergamino donde se encontraban las notas de ese día. Se encontraba una nota añadida de forma apresurada que decía:

‹‹ _Prisionera #1542. Cumplidos 17 años el día de hoy. Dato para anexión en los registros.››_

Nina.

Era su cumpleaños. Estaba en una celda y una vez más lo había impresionado a pesar de su juventud. Era muy bueno leyendo a las personas y esa niña – _mujer_ , se recordó−, se manejaba con un aplomo que en muy contadas ocasiones había visto. Seguía siendo ella, incluso con aquellos que no lo merecían. Y a pesar de ello, más que molestarlo lo intrigaba enormemente. _Era de su agrado._

Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos en cuanto una oportunidad se presentara.

−Mantengan la vigilancia como hasta ahora para ambos− dejó el papel junto con los muchos otros−. Y en cuanto a la chica, no veo razón para gastar esfuerzos en ella si no ha dado problemas. En lo que tendrían que preocuparse es en redoblar el número de trabajadores para el dispositivo. Quiero que esté lo más pronto posible, mi paciencia no es infinita.

El tono frío de advertencia que usó los hizo dar un respingo al mismo tiempo−. De acuerdo, Majestad.

− Se hará lo que ha ordenado− agregó la mujer−. Si es todo, nos retiramos.

−Háganlo.

Ambos lo reverenciaron una vez más y salieron de ahí rápidamente, dejándolo solo.

Los dioses no habían dado señales de ataque hasta ese momento y sabía que debía estar listo. El momento estaba por llegar y él vencería al final, ni siquiera el hijo de la antigua Santa sería capaz de detenerlo.

Tomó la manzana y la hizo girar brevemente entre sus dedos anticipando el dulce sabor.

_(Evocando el sonido de cadenas, el olor a aire viciado, la oscuridad de una celda, una felicitación que ella no recibiría)._

Mordió la fruta.

El primer bocado le resultó amargo _._

**Author's Note:**

> (No sabía de la existencia del nombre Chilly Pepper, ¡es perfecto! -si, no lo supero xD- no se cual es el nombre oficial de la pareja o si es que existe alguno, pero a quien sea que se le haya ocurrido, pero ese/esa héroe sin rostro tiene mi admiración total xD... me encanta la creatividad que te puedes encontrar :D)
> 
> N/A copiada de FanFiction: ¡Hola otra vez! Por fin pude subir este One Shot que vengo ideando desde hace días.
> 
> Como dije en el anterior, amo a Charioce y Nina juntos, lo cual me tiene preocupada porque presiento que será una montaña rusa de emociones y me temo que mi corazón tal vez no lo soporte jajajaja. Charioce es un personaje tan complejo (en serio, me lo he pensado bastante antes de publicar esto, dado lo poco que se sabe a estas alturas de él y a las veces que tuve que reescribir su parte, porque no me convencía), interesante y hasta ahora tan bien escrito, que de seguir así entrará en mi Top personal de personajes masculinos de anime favoritos. Por eso es que NECESITO SABER SU MALDITO PASADO/FLASHBACK YA (presiento que no falta mucho :D)
> 
> Otro fic situado en el episodio 09 (y con suerte, el último xD), esta vez en la escena inicial narrada por Nina donde vemos que ha cumplido años estando en prisión. No sé, ese momento al verla cantarse "feliz cumpleaños" me dio una mezcla de ternura/tristeza y me hizo apreciar todavía más a Nina como personaje. Fue entrañable y quise explorarlo más.
> 
> Ademas quise incluir la pregunta ¿y si Charioce supo del cumpleaños de Nina de alguna forma? Uno NUNCA sabe que onda con él. Porque entonces ese "¿Estás disfrutando de la vida en prisión?" del episodio 11 tendría una nueva perspectiva: Charioce hubiese estado al tanto de Nina desde que entró a la prisión y su pregunta podría haber sido de genuina curiosidad y no sólo para llamar la atención de ella para que lo viera a los ojos y por fin se diera cuenta de su verdadera identidad (para mi no fue en burla su pregunta, sino porque además sabía que ella es fuerte y que no la había estado pasando mal dentro. No me sorprendería si él ya sabe que es el Dragón Rojo, vamos... como ven, me quemo las neuronas en cada episodio xD). Un "What if...?" un poco jalado de los pelos, lo acepto xD ¿Qué piensan ustedes? :3
> 
> ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!
> 
> Corazón De Piedra Verde
> 
> P.D. muy estúpida: ¿A alguien más le pasó que desde que vio el nombre Charioce se le viene a la mente el cereal Cheerios®? Ya no sé si reír o comerme un plato cada vez que pienso en ello jajaja
> 
> P.D. ¿Alguien sabe como escribir en negritas/italicas/subrayado en los comentarios en esta pagina? No tengo idea si se puede :(


End file.
